The Crimson Nightmare
by The mercenary with black wings
Summary: He was betrayed... he was abandoned... all because of a foolish plan set in motion the day he was born... now... walking a path between light and darkness he shall rise and he shall strike fear on his enemies... he is the crimson nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Rebirth

**A.N: Sorry guys, as much as I would like to update my fics it's not possible right now. Well, if you want to blame someone blame my country laws, (a shame I was born in Spain) so I won't update nor publish another fic for a little while, at least until I'm sure it's safe. All my fics and chapters will be replaced with this message. I hope you can understand. Still, I will keep working on my fics just in case. **

**I already finished my chapter for The Crimson Nightmare and I'm working on the next that it's at a 20%.**

**Then we have Blue Star with the second chapter already finished and I will begin soon with the third one.**

**Anyways I wish for everyone a happy new year.**


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Perspective

**A.N: Sorry guys, as much as I would like to update my fics it's not possible right now. Well, if you want to blame someone blame my country laws, (a shame I was born in Spain) so I won't update nor publish another fic for a little while, at least until I'm sure it's safe. All my fics and chapters will be replaced with this message. I hope you can understand. Still, I will keep working on my fics just in case. **

**I already finished my chapter for The Crimson Nightmare and I'm working on the next that it's at a 20%.**

**Then we have Blue Star with the second chapter already finished and I will begin soon with the third one.**

**Anyways I wish for everyone a happy new year.**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken pieces

**A.N: Sorry guys, as much as I would like to update my fics it's not possible right now. Well, if you want to blame someone blame my country laws, (a shame I was born in Spain) so I won't update nor publish another fic for a little while, at least until I'm sure it's safe. All my fics and chapters will be replaced with this message. I hope you can understand. Still, I will keep working on my fics just in case. **

**I already finished my chapter for The Crimson Nightmare and I'm working on the next that it's at a 20%.**

**Then we have Blue Star with the second chapter already finished and I will begin soon with the third one.**

**Anyways I wish for everyone a happy new year.**


	4. Chapter 4: The first trial

**A.N: Sorry guys, as much as I would like to update my fics it's not possible right now. Well, if you want to blame someone blame my country laws, (a shame I was born in Spain) so I won't update nor publish another fic for a little while, at least until I'm sure it's safe. All my fics and chapters will be replaced with this message. I hope you can understand. Still, I will keep working on my fics just in case. **

**I already finished my chapter for The Crimson Nightmare and I'm working on the next that it's at a 20%.**

**Then we have Blue Star with the second chapter already finished and I will begin soon with the third one.**

**Anyways I wish for everyone a happy new year.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pulse

**A.N: Sorry guys, as much as I would like to update my fics it's not possible right now. Well, if you want to blame someone blame my country laws, (a shame I was born in Spain) so I won't update nor publish another fic for a little while, at least until I'm sure it's safe. All my fics and chapters will be replaced with this message. I hope you can understand. Still, I will keep working on my fics just in case. **

**I already finished my chapter for The Crimson Nightmare and I'm working on the next that it's at a 20%.**

**Then we have Blue Star with the second chapter already finished and I will begin soon with the third one.**

**Anyways I wish for everyone a happy new year.**


	6. Chapter 6: Corruption (part 1)

**A.N: Sorry guys, as much as I would like to update my fics it's not possible right now. Well, if you want to blame someone blame my country laws, (a shame I was born in Spain) so I won't update nor publish another fic for a little while, at least until I'm sure it's safe. All my fics and chapters will be replaced with this message. I hope you can understand. Still, I will keep working on my fics just in case. **

**I already finished my chapter for The Crimson Nightmare and I'm working on the next that it's at a 20%.**

**Then we have Blue Star with the second chapter already finished and I will begin soon with the third one.**

**Anyways I wish for everyone a happy new year.**


	7. Chapter 7: Corruption (part 2)

**A.N: Sorry guys, as much as I would like to update my fics it's not possible right now. Well, if you want to blame someone blame my country laws, (a shame I was born in Spain) so I won't update nor publish another fic for a little while, at least until I'm sure it's safe. All my fics and chapters will be replaced with this message. I hope you can understand. Still, I will keep working on my fics just in case. **

**I already finished my chapter for The Crimson Nightmare and I'm working on the next that it's at a 20%.**

**Then we have Blue Star with the second chapter already finished and I will begin soon with the third one.**

**Anyways I wish for everyone a happy new year.**


End file.
